


Newfound Hero

by Bookworm39



Series: FNAF February 2019 [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Backstory, Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm39/pseuds/Bookworm39
Summary: February 3rd- RememberDo you trust your memories? On this day, create something around remember.





	Newfound Hero

**Author's Note:**

> More Phone Guy stuff! Heh, because I’ve wanted to write this for awhile, and now have the excuse.

“L-look, j-j-just give it back!” Thomas flinched at the sound of his own voice, as well as the feeling of hot tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. God,  _this_ certainly wasn’t convincing them, huh…

As if to prove the point, the tallest of the gang of teens in front of him stepped forward, leaning in to stare Thomas down. Thomas was still a bit tall for fifteen, but this guy had to be more like seventeen or eighteen, and a few inches taller… Plus, a lot tougher-looking.

Not that looking tougher than  _him_  was much of a feat, but still.

“Or what? Gonna try fightin’ back for once?” The ringleader looked back at his friends, and Thomas spared a glance at his sister’s plush, held captive by one of the bullies. Here he was, trying to be a good older brother, and…

The teen in front of Thomas turned back, a cruel smirk spreading across his face when he saw Thomas looking, and the younger boy curled back in on himself further. “Aw, don’t worry, we’ve still got your dolly, you lil’ priss.”

“I-I’m not… I-i-it’s, uh, i-it’s not…” Thomas dropped his head as the boys started laughing, muttering, “S-s-somebody’s g-gotta notice…”

“Pff, nah.” With a yelp, Thomas felt his head yanked up by the hair, and the leader whispered, “None o’ the employees come back here, so-”

“Aye, well, I suppose ye’ be right about that, lad.”

The group of bullies dispersed, yelling and cursing in shock, while Thomas just pulled back in on himself, wanting to hide the bruise on his cheek and his teary eyes.  _Maybe… Father was right. I_ am _weak…_

“Now, why don’ you batch of seaslugs take off and leave this lad alone, b’fore I have t’… intervene?” Thomas faintly heard footsteps as the gang took off. He thought he heard the leader yell something, but then another person in the group interrupted, “Just leave it, man!”

“Aye…” The strange, almost-robotic voice groaned, then it softened, asking Thomas,” Ho, are ye’ alright, lad? Sounds as though they did a number on ye’.”

Shyly, Thomas looked up from his lap, and could barely believe what he was looking at. One of the animatronics from out front, the pirate one… “F-Foxy?”

Despite the metal jaw, Foxy almost seemed to smile, lowering himself to the floor to face Thomas. “Huh, so this ol’ captain’s got ‘imself a fan! Tell me, lad, what’s yer name?”

“T-Thomas…” With a start, Thomas noticed his sister’s plushy sitting on the ground next to Foxy, and ran to scoop up the stuffed chicken. “Y-you got it back!” A smile pulled at his face, and he looked away nervously, mumbling, “Uh, th-thank you. M-my sister’s gonna be, um, r-really happy to get this back…”

“Ay, t’was nothing, Thomas.” Foxy seemed to look out at the rest of the restaurant, then back at the older boy in front of him. “Say, what say ye’ take a breather in me Cove for a bit? E’eryone else’ll be busy with the band’s show, and ye look like you could use a moment…”

Thomas glanced out at the tables. His mother had been dragged off by some other parents to talk out front, and Lindsey was still watching the show, and probably hadn’t even noticed her brother or her plush going missing…

The boy looked back up at the animatronic, the smile spreading across his face. “Y-yes, please.”

Foxy seemed to beam. “Well, then, welcome aboard, lad!”


End file.
